To Love is
by Shin-KiNas
Summary: Taehyung belum meyakini hatinya. Sekalipun iya, rasanya ia tak sanggup harus menerima apa yang tiba-tiba membuat hatinya berdesir dan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Bxb Vkook Taekook


Taehyung kembali menata dan memfokuskan lensa kameranya. Panggung sedang _break,_ jadi Taehyung ada waktu untuk bersantai sejenak. Tugasnya kali ini adalah memfoto seluruh acara –Festival Tahunan Universitasnya– barusan adalah penampilan duet dari gadis fakultas Taehyung. Menyayikan lagu Havana dengan apik, mungkin suara mereka bisa mengalahkan Camila jika mau debut di US. Taehyung akui itu.

"Kau dengar kalau mereka, _lesbian_?" Taehyung menoleh menatap Jackson bingung. "Hana dan Eunjung. Desas desusnya mereka berpacaran."

"Darimana kau dapatkan berita itu?"

"Banyak yang membicarakan mereka. Ada yang melihat mereka, berciuman di taman belakang kampus. Ya entahlah, akupun tak tahu. Tapi mereka memang sangat dekat bukan? Hana akan setia menunggu Eunjung setiap pulang kampus." Jackson menjelaskan sembari menghela nafas.

"Kurasa semua pertemanan perempuan seperti itu. Bahkan Dami dan Umeun saling bergandengan setiap saat-" Taehyung hanya tidak mau men _judge_ orang sembarangan. Ia termasuk tipe yang menutup telinga dari yang namanya _rumor._

Jackson menatap Taehyung sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Bisa juga. Entahlah. Mereka berdua juga terlihat baik-baik saja dengan rumor yang ada." Taehyung mengangguk menyutujui kalimat Jackson.

Taehyung kembali menyiapkan kameranya saat mendengar panggung mulai riuh –penampil selanjutnya – pasti sudah berada di atas panggung. Sahabat Taehyung. Park Jimin. Penampilan yang sudah di tunggu-tunggu bahkan oleh seluruh mahasiswa. Taehyung memposisikan kamera siaga Park Jimin sudah _request "Tae,kau harus mendapatkan gambar yang paling menarik dari diriku nanti. Awas saja jika kau tak mendapatkan angle yang baik, ku potong lehermu."_

Lampu mulai menyala, suara dentuman gong pun nyaring mengisi seluruh ruangan. Dan Taehyung memposisikan kamera siap untuk mendapatkan gambar terbaik Jimin. Tarian di mulai dari Jung Hoseok, Taehyung mengenalnya, termasuk dalam jajaran sahabat Taehyung sekalipun Hoseok adalah seniornya, menarikan tarian Samgomu menakjubkan, Taehyung dapat mendengar teriakan banyak gadis dan gemuruh sorakan penuh semangat.

Hoseok luar biasa. Dengan pakaian hanbok tradisional dan rambutnya yang legam hitam juga senyum serius Hoseok.

Lalu munculah Jimin, Taehyung kerap menekan shutter kamera dan sangat fokus dalam penampilan Jimin. Benar-benar menakjubkan. Jimin layaknya peri kipas diatas panggung. Taehyung merasa bangga bahwa ia menjadi salah satu _list_ sahabat dekat pria yang tengah anggunnya memainkan kipas. Di jamin, Jimin akan puas pada foto dan video yang diambil Taehyung.

Lalu setelah Jimin, muncul sosok yang Taehyung sama sekali tak ketahui sekalipun namanya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Taehyung pun menekan shutter kamera dan terus fokus pada penampilan pria yang memakai kain putih dalam tariannya. Benar-benar begitu indah. Taehyung akui itu. Gerakan yang kuat, ekspresi yang sama sekali tak kaku, irama yang seolah adalah bagian dari tubuhnya. Taehyung merasakan ia tengah melihat satu sosok baru **Pangeran Tari** di kampusnya.

Jimin dan Hoseok kembali masuk dan bergabung, suara riuh terus bertambah keras, bunyi musik tradisional dan ramainya isi panggung dengan penampilan utama Jimin, Hoseok dan satu pria itu. Taehyung tak pernah untuk tidak kagum melihat tarian Jimin dan Hoseok, rasanya mereka sanggup menghisap seluruh energi semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan dan menguasai panggung.

Jika Hoseok dan Jimin berada di atas panggung, maka panggung itu adalah kuasa ini tak hanya kekaguman untuk Hoseok dan Jimin, Taehyung juga ternganga pada lelaki baru penguasa panggung.

Namun kala mata mereka saling bertemu, seakan-akan suara riuh, kelipan cahaya lensa kamera, gerakan penari latar. Semua terhenti bagi Taehyung. Mata mereka memang tak saling memandang, namun mata lelaki itu tepat pada titik kameranya, dengan tidak langsung, Taehyung dapat menatap tepat pada binar cerah pria yang kini masih menatap kameranya dengan tersenyum dan deru nafas yang kasar.

Perasaan apa ini?

Perasaan dimana tiba-tiba Taehyung berhenti bernafas, seolah darahnya tak mengalir hingga ia tak dapat menggerakkan jari, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk mengedipkan mata. Taehyung tak mengerti kenapa rasanya mata lelaki itu menjeratnya dan membuat Taehyung – membeku?

Taehyung bisa berkedip saat lampu kembali padam, dan ia mulai dapat menghirup oksigen. Taehyung menurunkan kamera lalu memilih duduk. Rasanya ia begitu lemas, jantungnya masih berdetak dengan kencang.

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Taehyung diam sejenak, menatap lantai dengan bingung, ia bingung dengan perasaannya, bukankah itu hanya sekedar sepasang mata yang tak sengaja menatap lensa kameranya? Kenapa sampai dapat membuat Taehyung seolah 'lumpuh'.

"Jinyoung." Panggil Taehyung dengan pelan, bahkan suaranya nyaris hilang. Taehyung tak habis melihat hantu bukan ? "Jinyoung." Taehyung terus mencoba memanggil juniornya yang tengah membelakanginya dan berbincang dengan seseorang.

"Oh iya, sunbae?" Jinyoung berlari kecil mendekat. Merasa bingung, Taehyung tak nampak baik-baik saja. Bahkan terkesan pucat _?_

"Bisa kau gantikan aku? Ambil foto hingga acara selesai sebagai dokumen? A-aku, merasa tak enak badan tiba-tiba." Jinyoung tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk beberapa kali hingga Taehyung sempat takut jika leher pria jangkung itu patah. "Taruh saja di ruanganku jika sudah selesai." Taehyung menyodorkan kameranya "Semua peralatan ada disini. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan?"

"Siap Kapten." Taehyung terkekeh, ia berdiri lalu menepuk pundak Jinyoung, seolah memberikan kepercayaan penuh. Taehyung berjalan dengan pelan, tanpa sadar ia menyentuh letak jantungnya, masih berdebar dengan kencang. Tidak, Taehyung tak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Namun, tergelitik _?_ Wajah lelaki tadi masih terekam jelas pada ingatannya.

Mata itu, tepat memandang lensa kameranya, memberikan ekspresi begitu serius, seolah menantang namun _sexy ,_ seolah mengatakan, aku datang –dalam konteks menaklukan panggung - tapi ada satu hal yang seolah mengalahkan semua yang tadi Taehyung sebutkan.

Binar jernih dua netra yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata Taehyung, seolah membuat Taehyung hanyut, begitu jernih hingga rasanya mata itu begitu bercahaya, seci juga terkesan lembut. Menggemaskan dan membuat Taehyung tak ingin melepas kontak mata dengan mata jernih sebening air pegunungan.

Tapi.. itu mata seorang lelaki. Kenapa dapat membuat Taehyung sampai berdebar seperti ini? Apakah ini.. benar?

.

.

.

.

"Benar-benar tampan pria ini." Jimin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala takjub menatap layar ponsel milik Taehyung. Jemarinya menggeser foto dan menemukan foto yang membuat Jimin seolah berhenti bernafas satu detik. "Dia sangat tampan Tae, kau sungguh mengambil fotonya?" Jimin dalam mode _zoom out_ foto dan mengangguk mantap. "Definisi ketampanan-"

"Ya ya, terus saja puji dirimu, sialan." Ujar Taehyung dengan nada muak lalu meminum _cola_ nya. Ia membiarkan Jimin terus tersenyum layaknya orang gila yang tengah mengagumi wajahnya sendiri. Namun Taehyung akui memang. Jimin 100% sangat tampan dan begitu luar biasa walau hanya dari foto yang Taehyung ambil saat penampilan Jimin.

"Jika aku meng _upload_ foto ini, ku rasa _dm_ ku akan membludak."

"Tak kau _post_ saja sudah pasti ponselmu terus bergetar Jimin." Muak (2) . Jimin itu termasuk tipe yang sangat di gilai mahasiswi baik kampus Taehyung atau kampus lain. "Jim." Nada Taehyung berujar serius.

"Hm?" Gumam Jimin tanpa mengalihkan mata dari layar ponsel. Taehyung termasuk mengambil begitu banyak fotonya. Bahkan hanya berbeda lirikan mata saja, ia pastikan Taehyung memfotonya setiap detik. Ia harus berterimakasih – nanti.

"Siapa teman tari kemarin yang baru itu?" Tanya Taehyung agak ragu.

Kali ini Jimin menoleh menatap Taehyung lalu mengangkat kedua alisnya "Jungkook maksudmu?"

"Oh namanya Jungkook?" Jimin mengangguk.

"Jeon Jungkook. Adik kelasku. Kenapa memang? Sangat bagus _yah_?" Taehyung hanya diam saja. "Aku dan Hoseok Hyung memutuskan untuk menampilkan dia, sekalipun ia masih baru, aura dia benar-benar menakjubkan. Sangat berbeda dengan kehidupan asli dan diatas panggung, jika kau bertemu langsung di belakang panggung, dia layaknya kelinci bongsor yang menggemaskan berbadan besar. Tapi jika sudah menari, _bah,_ aku merasakan talenta kuat dalam dirinya." Taehyung mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Jimin. "Bagaimana menurutmu penampilannya?"

"Lumayan."

"Hanya itu?" Jimin merasa menjelaskan panjang lebar dan jawaban Taehyung hanya Lumayan? Jimin hanya memberikan ekspresi mencibir dengan sudut bibir terangkat lalu memilih fokus pada layar ponsel Taehyung.

Taehyung pun diam. Ia tak mau mengganggu Jimin yang tengah dalam mode membanggakan diri. Mendengar penjelasan Jimin tadi, Taehyung sedikit penasaran. Benarkah –Jungkook– adalah sosok yang menggemaskan?

Kalau iya, benar apa yang Taehyung lihat hanya dari mata Jungkook semalam kan?

Setelah pulang ke rumah, Taehyung langsung tidur dan sama sekali tak memikirkan Jungkook. Jadi ia rasa ia memang tengah sakit semalam. Merasa bodoh sudah memikirkan bahwa ia merasakan perasaan aneh pada mata Jungkook. Konyol.

"Jimin Hyung-" Taehyung menoleh dan menemukan 'Jungkook' tengah berdiri di dekat kursi Jimin, memakai kaus putih bergambar Michael Jackson dengan tas ransel berwarna hitam.

Taehyung menyemprotkan _cola_ nya kaget.

"Yak Tae !" Jimin meletakkan ponsel lalu menepuk punggun Taehyung dengan panik. "Kau kenapa?" Taehyung menggeleng dengan cepat dan mengangkat tangan seolah mengatakan ia tak apa. "Oh Hai Kook. Ada apa?"

Taehyung diam, Jungkook sempat meliriknya tadi dengan kikuk dan kini tengah memandang Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung menahan nafas.

Kenapa ia menahan nafas?

"Aku dengar dari Hoseok Hyung, kita bisa mendapatkan foto kita dari panitia _photography_ universitas? Dan Hoseok Hyung menyarankan aku untuk menemuimu. Aku ingin melihat foto dan videoku hehe. Temanku memang memfotoku, tapi kurasa foto dengan lensa panitia lebih bagus." Ucap Jungkook dengan malu-malu dan Jimin menegakkan badan lalu menepuk punggung Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung terlonjak kaget lalu menatap Jimin bingung.

Jimin tersenyum "Nah kebetulan memang temankulah panitianya, ini Kim Taehyung, panitia semalam sekaligus ketua _club photography_ Universitas." Taehyung bisa melihat Jungkook membola menggumamkan ooo dengan kagum. Membuat Taehyung tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Kau membutuhkan fotomu?" Taehyung bertanya dengan suara stabil.

"Iya sunbae. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu. Temui aku sore pukul empat, aku ada di ruangan _club_ universitas. Kau tahu tempatnya kan?" Jungkook mengangguk antusias.

"Tahu Sunbae." Taehyung berdesir saat Jungkook tersenyum. "Jam empat. Oke. Aku akan datang. Terimakasih Sunbae. Jimin Hyung aku pergi dulu." Jungkook membungkuk pada Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Anak yang manis." Ucap Jimin saat Jungkook berlari menjauh.

Dan Taehyung hanya diam saja.

Lagi-lagi. Apa yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengerutkan kening, tangannya sibuk menggerakan mouse, ada _project_ pada kegiatan _club_ nya. Dan itu adalah kurang dari sebulan, membuat Taehyung ingin menjerit karena sungguh, memberatkannya.

"Aku sudah meminta Jinyeong untuk datang ke percetakan, desain pilihamu memang terbaik Tae. Dan benar, Jinyeong anak yang sangat rajin. Mungkin setelah kau pensiun, anak itu bisa menggantikanmu." Yoongi menata kembali _pamphlet_ yang jumlahnya ratusan.

"Bisa jadi. Tapi Younghoon juga tak bisa di remehkan. Aku menyukai jiwa muda semangatnya dan foto-fotonya. Kau sudah lihat foto yang ia ambil saat ia ke Turki? Aku memiliki dua foto favorit ku." Taehyung tak mengalihkan mata dari layar komputer.

"Baiklah aku keluar dulu. Aku banyak tugas." Yoongi berdiri sambil menguap lalu menarik tasnya. "Kau jangan sampai mati di depan komputer." Taehyung terkekeh lalu mengucapkan hati-hati. Dari dalam ruangannya ia mendengar Yoongi tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang. Taehyung memilih fokus pada kerjaannya, karena demi Tuhan, untuk pipis saja Taehyung tidak tega meninggalkan komputernya.

Suara pintu ruangannya terdengar diketok dari luar. "Masuk." Memang siapa yang masuk ruangannya dengan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu? Bahkan Yoongi suka sekali menendang pintu.

"Sunbae?" Jungkook melongok ke dalam dengan tangan masih memegang tangan pintu. Suara itu layaknya menghipnotis Taehyung untuk berhenti sejenak menatap layar komputer.

"Oh- Jungkook kan?" Jungkook tersenyum mengangguk. Senang rasanya Sunbae itu mengenali dirinya. "Masuklah jangan hanya di pintu, kau berniat menghalangi orang masuk?" Jungkook terlonjak lalu cepat melangkah masuk. Membuat Taehyung tertawa dengan tingkah polos Jungkook. "Tenanglah, aku hanya bercanda. Kau membawa _fd?_ " Jungkook menggeleng. "Oh kalau begitu salin ke ponselmu saja." Jungkook mengangguk lalu menyerahkan ponselnya.

"Ini Sunbae." Jungkook meletakkan ponselnya di meja Taehyung sementara Taehyung menunduk mengambil kabel usb dari bawah meja.

Saat Taehyung menghubungkan computer dengan ponsel Jungkook dan di suguhi dengan ponsel Jungkook yang menyala, menampilkan _lockscreen_ foto Jungkook dengan seorang gadis – Jungkook tersenyum lebar merangkul pundak gadis yang memakai rok pink dan baju putih yang juga tersenyum lebar ke kamera.

Sepasang kekasih.

Bahkan dari foto pun terlihat jelas.

Lalu kenapa Taehyung juga menahan nafas.

"Sunbae, simpan di folder Festival." Jungkook bingung saat Taehyung hanya diam menatap ponselnya. "Sunbae?" Taehyung kaget lalu menatap Jungkook.

"Ah ya?"

"Em, salin ke folder Festival saja Sunbae." Cicit Jungkook.

"Ah iya. Sebentar."

Diam. Bahkan hanya berakhir dengan Jungkook yang mengucapkan terimakasih. Lalu pergi. Dan Taehyung masih diam, sama sekali tak peduli lagi dengan tampilan projectnya pada layar komputer.

Apa yang sebenarnya Taehyung rasakan?

.

.

.

"Lalu apa yang lakukan?" Tanya Namjoon serius.

"Apalagi. Aku hanya menatap Yerin dengan pandangan jijik lalu meninggalkannya. Memang mau apa lagi? Menangis dan marah-marah di depannya dan selingkuhannya itu? _Fuck that._ Yang rugi itu dia bukan aku." Namjoon mengangguk, mengisyaratkan seolah memang benar lalu mengacungkan jempol pada Seokjin.

"Itu memang definisi dari tidak mencintai Yerin." Yoongi bersuara setelah menelan potongan buah pir. Membuat Seokjin melirik dengan tajam pada Yoongi.

Detik selanjutnya pria berbahu lebar itu tersenyum. "Kau tahu saja Yoon." Yoongi berdecak seolah memang ia sudah tahu.

"Padalah Yerin memiliki bokong yang bulat. Katakan Hyung, sudah berapa kali kau memukul bokong itu?" Semua mata tertuju pada Namjoon yang seolah menatap balik dengan polos.

"Lebih baik memukul bola baseball daripada memukul pantat Yerin. Itu pantat suntikan." Semua meja tertawa dengan penuturan dan raut muka Jimin yang jengah, termasuk Taehyung.

Seokjin tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan, seolah mengiyakan kalimat Jimin. "Aku akan berpacaran dengan Jaein. Kurasa pantatnya asli bulat." Mereka kembali tertawa, Jaein adalah salah satu mahisiswi dari jurusan Seokjin yang berkacamata besar berdada rata namun pantatnya sangat menonjol.

"Hey Hey kalian tertawa apa? Sangat keras bahkan aku yang baru masuk saja mendengar suara kalian dari pintu." Semua menoleh dan menemukan Hoseok tengah berjalan mendekat. Taehyung melongok, Hoseok tidak datang sendirian. "Nah kenalkan kawan-kawan." Hoseok menarik lelaki yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakangnya "Ini Jeon Jungkook. Juniorku dan Jimin. Tepatnya adik kelas jurusan Jimin. Ia habis berlatih denganku, jadi kuajak kemari."

"E-eum, Jeon Jungkook, sunbae, semester tiga." Semua tertawa. Dan itu membuat Jungkook gugup. Kecuali satu pria yang Jungkook kenali adalah sahabat Jimin yang hanya diam.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu Jungkook. Kami tidak mempermasalahkan senior junior. Aku Kim Namjoon, semester 7 manajemen internasional, dan ini Seokjin sama semester 7 tapi dari Psikologi bersama pria pucat itu Min Yoongi-"

"Ah kau yang kemarin datang ke ruang photography ya?" Yoongi bersuara dan Jungkook mengangguk.

"Itu Taehyung, seangkatan dengan Jimin, tapi dari Bisnis." Namjoon melanjutkan.

"Jungkook sudah bertemu kemaren dengan Taehyung." Ucap Jimin dan membiarkan Hoseok membawa Jungkook untuk duduk. "Kau sudah mendapatkan fotomu Kook?"

Jungkook mengangguk "Sudah. Fotonya sangat bagus Sunbae." Jungkook melirik pada Taehyung. Dan di balas anggukan oleh Taehyung.

"Itu memang karena kau sangat menakjubkan."

"Benar kau sangat keren kemaren. Aku sudah bertanya pada Hoseok, dan ternyata kau masih tergolong baru, kau sangat keren," Seokjin bersuara keras. Sementara mereka hanyut dalam pembicaraan, Taehyung diam-diam melirik pada Jungkook yang kini terus tersenyum seolah sudah rileks menghadapi seniornya.

Apa yang bagus dari Jungkook? Hingga membuat Taehyung merasa bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Apa yang membuat ia seolah tertarik pada aura Jungkook? Demi langit, Jungkook lelaki sepertinya. Lalu perasaan apa ini?

Mereka sudah berada dalam perjalanan masing-masing, namun Taehyung tengah berada di mobil dengan Jimin yang menyetir. "Sepertinya Jeon Jungkook mudah akrab dengan Hyung kita. Padahal dia anaknya pemalu."

"Terlihat."

Jimin terkekeh "Terlihat ya? Dia terkadang memang pemalu. Aku harus mengajaknya lagi besok."

"Dia sudah memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Taehyung kilat –dan tanpa sadar.

Jimin menoleh, agak terkaget juga, namun hanya mengalir seperti biasa, ia kembali fokus pada kemudi "Ah itu, sudah, cantik sekali kekasihnya. Seangkatan dengan Jungkook, aku lupa siapa, namun aku pernah melihatnya menunggu Jungkook latihan." Taehyung diam. "Memang kenapa?"

"Ah itu-" Taehyung bersender lalu menatap jendela mobil. "Pria pemalu sepertinya memiliki kekasih." Ucap Taehyung lemah namun tak di tangkap Jimin , yang justru kini tertawa dan mengiyakan. Seolah Taehyung tengah bercanda.

"Benar. Mereka termasuk terkenal di jurusanku. Jungkook terkenal tampan dan begitu sopan. Ah, eksistensiku terancam karena dia."

"Tenang saja. Kau masih urutan pertama dalam list incaran dosen perawan dan janda." Jimin lagi-lagi tertawa kencang. Sebenarnya Taehyung mengatakannya dengan lirih dan terkesan acuh. Taehyung terus menatap ke luar mobil.

"Seperti kau tidak saja. Memang aku tak lihat ada satu dosen yang memintamu agar konsultasi padanya di restoran?" Taehyung tak menimpali.

Taehyung memilih diam. Ia diam. Detik inipun ia masih begitu sangsi dengan perasaannya. Tepatnya perasaannya saat melihat Jungkook. Kenapa ia berdebar? Kenapa ia juga tersenyum saat Jungkook tersenyum? Kenapa ia merasa sakit hanya karena Jungkook memiliki kekasih?

Perasaan apa ini?

Suka? Apa boleh Taehyung menyebutkannya. Bahkan ia juga seorang pria layaknya Jungkook. Apa boleh pria menyukai sesama pria? Bahkan jika Taehyung menyukai Jungkook, Jungkook hanya mencintai perempuan bukan?

Lalu kenapa Taehyung dengan tiba-tiba memiliki perasaan aneh pada pria, khususnya Jungkook. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.tbc

Haha ini apa? Oke mungkin klasik. Gpp. Tapi kepikiran ini. Jadi ini ff bxb tapi semua member straight ya. Hehe.

Jadi aku mau bawa kisah ini di kondisi dimana gay masih hal tabu ya, mungkin udah banyak cerita kek gini ya?

Aku belum baca2 si. Tp gpp deh, ini hasil pemikiran otak cetekku wkwk.

Sorry for typos gays.

Borahae.

Oh iya mungkin aku cepetnya up di wattpad ya hehe.

Shin-KiNas


End file.
